The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has developed a feature known as HTTP Streaming, whereby mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld or laptop computers, desktop computers, set-top boxes, network appliances, and similar devices can receive streaming media content via the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). Any device that can receive HTTP Streaming data will be referred to herein as a client. Content that might be provided to such client devices via HTTP can include streaming video, streaming audio, and other multimedia content. In some cases, the content is prepared and then stored on a standard web server for later streaming via HTTP. In other cases, live or nearly live streaming might be used, whereby content is placed on a web server at or near the time the content is created. In either case, clients can use standard web browsing technology to receive the streamed content at any desired time.